danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stick Ranger Timeline
Rephrasing This has been brought up before, but IrAdz's edit prompted me to raise this issue again. For announcements here on out, should we rephrase them to make messages understandable, or should we stick to the original, official announcements that are made? Or should we have one section each? --bewnt 00:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :We should at least have also an understandable version, because often the original announcement often doesn't tell everything, which has changed. I know some guys like to have the original announcements as well, but I don't see a great benefit from this (unless you want to prove how bad ha55ii's English is). I'm not even sure if all of the anouncements are still the original ones. I thought there have been a few which nobody has saved. :If we want to keep the original announcements, my suggestion is to seperate the table with the original announcements from the rephrased understandable informations, and only place it at the end of this article. Usually a visitor is looking for a complete and linked list, which is written understandable. --Justme2 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: Fair enough, I support this decision. We'll rewrite the announcements. --bewnt 01:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::May want to point out that shop items can only hold one compo item and the monster drop items can hold two. 14:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Good idea, however it would be better if we left the details of the dual compo item in the Compo item page. That way, the Version History won't be cluttered. --bewnt 14:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) "Calculation type of the defense is changed" "Calculation type of the defense is changed (Magic attack is invalid)." What do that mean? Everyone defense been changed but the magic attacks do the same amount of damage? Please explain. I still waiting for the medal item to be added but that can wait. 14:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I suppose the same as you did. We have to test it, although it isn't easy to do. --Justme2 23:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Fact questioning When the game was first created, only one player got sp. Is this even proven? When I remember right, it is not. --Yonder 22:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : I thought I remembered a version where the SP was gained by the whole party leveling, but could be spent on as many or few characters as the player wanted. Jikkuryuu 23:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) SR Update Recently I saw Ha55ii posted on the comment board of SR, saying that there is a bug fix in VS mode (Adding back priest's image with new staves). Should we put this back into the version history? Ivan247 10:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) : Something similar has happend in the past. But we didn't mention it. I don't think it's that important. --Justme2 20:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Newest update question. What are the new compo items that have been added? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 15:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :the LV3 Crystals. but next time better visit http://danballforums.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=update. usually the newest updates are discussed there as soon as the new update is out. --Majorlee 16:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Explanation? As a casual reader, there is something I don't understand, like the numbered weapon additions. I know that all the other weapon additions are explained, but things like "15th weapon addition" doesn't make much sense to me. Updating Change? Hey, PG2 only got 1 update this time. Maybe they're going back to the old "Update SR for two weeks straight" thing! Or they're just alternating bi weekly. Either way, good news. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. Yathimc (talk) 10:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Drop rate changed"? Anybody know what the "Drop rate changed" thing means? Did something in the algorithim change? Did ha55ii raise or lower the drop rates of items? What's it mean? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :It means he went and lowered the drop rate of a lot of "20%" items bosses had to 10%. If you check the Recent Activity, you'll see lots of edits to certain enemies. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually it is from 5% to 10%. The "20" and "10" are all the r values in r -1 (or 1/r) which gives 0.05 and 0.1 (5% and 10% chance). Other changes include Black and Silver Crystal 1 from GL2 has rates increased to 1/70 from 1/80. In fact all affected drop rates are increased and this only applies to some enemies in Opening Street, Grassland 1-7, Hill Country 1-3, Lake and Castle Gate. Ivan247Talk Page 03:28, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Ha55ii actually mentioned the increase in drop rates for "items that have too low drop rates" in the update notice posted on Comment Boards. (although the English and Chinese translations are both epic fails) Ivan247Talk Page 03:37, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh. Drops are more common then, not less common? .... I still just find inventory hacks too fun. Instant items no sweat even if you've yet to reach the stages the items are from? Option to be semi-ethical about it and only hack in what you can already reach anyway? Yeah. Just too fun to give up. Item grinding has never been my thing in any game. I take back what I said about "basically being pushed into using my inventory hacking skills" earlier though. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:45, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :.... Somewhat recently I've discovered how to hack the inventory of SR using Cheat Engine- I can get any item I want whenever I want using the hack I discovered. Before, I was thinking I'd try to continue getting items fully properly whenever recording for YouTube, but.... if ha55ii is lowering drop rates for stuff.... forget it. Guess I'll have to turn CE-reliant while playing SR from here on out. While recording I'm still going to steer clear of the health hacks I'm also capable of, but screw item grinding from here on out. Since I'm well aware this wiki isn't meant for hacking discussions I'm not going to tell how I do it, though the fact that I'm basically being pushed into using my inventory hacking skills should still get my thoughts on the lowering of the drop rates across. Sorry ha55ii- people like me don't want to experience any tests of patience. The low item drop rates and finite inventory space are my only qualms about SR. I don't even mind the insane attack power of late game enemies. There is no excuse for making people item grind in my eyes. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Again. What's got changed drop rates this time? Better be good if the drop rate change was the only thing changed between v14.6 and v14.7. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:38, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to go contrary to your edit summary DMS, but.... I like Monster Box. Good luck trying to tell me nobody likes Monster Box. Sorry to hear that you don't, though I do. I do find it kinda sad that the update schedule change means SR updates will come much slower though- I like SR too. In the meantime, Monster Box sounds like a fun little timewaster. I'm thinking of recording another speedrun for it soon- my last speedrun was back in v1.2 of Monster Box, though the cash cap seems like it should be an interesting target to aim for now. I may have to take some time to plan things out, though I imagine in theory it should be possible to hit the cap in maybe just a little over 2 hours. I'll give myself up to 4 while still calling it a speedrun though. I'll have to somehow find a space of free time 4 hours long before I try this. (Though I must say, I sure managed to say "though" enough times without even trying to). ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :What do you see in this game? All I see is an inferior Stick Ranger that takes out about 80% of the gameplay and emphasizes all the worst aspects of SR. Y'know, grinding, grinding, grinding, and... uhh... oh, yeah, GRINDING. I don't like grinding in SR! I never did! (Though I'll never bring myself to cheat) But just because I'll put up with it in SR doesn't mean I want an entire game made around grinding!! It's like all the worst aspects of a mummorpuger all combined into a massive, disgusting blob. Meanwhile SR has variety and color and challenge and fun and all sorts of different weapons and abilities to use along with nice, fleshy enemies to use them on! It's like they were developing a sequel to SR and asked themselves "Hmm, what did people like about SR?", and another guy, who I will refer to as "Pillock", said "I know! People liked the GRINDING! Let's say to fuck with the sequel and make a game entirely about grinding! Then can the update schedule to SR to one every five weeks!!" So now the people who like SR and don't give two shits about MB get to eat those two shits because that's what they're damn well doing! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't feel like grinding to me, because there's a guarneteed reward for it. I hate grinding in SR because the reward isn't 100% guarnteed when you beat the bosses enough times, it's "hm, here I am, grinding this late game boss, am I gonna get anything for successfully killing it without being killed first or not?". Monster Box, you can clearly see what you're gonna get for what amount of effort. The gold drops for killing things are guarnteed unlike the more powerful items in SR. Also, you basically don't have to worry about getting killed- even if you reach a game over screen in Monster Box, the Get-Set acts as a "here- go back to 2 seconds before you hit the game over screen". Plus the stickmen's attacks are typically rather flashy compared to in SR (with the exception of the Sniper, who has no fire in their arrows (plus maybe the Boxer if you're actually using an AT-centered build over a ranged build)). I like feeling powerful, I like 100% guarnteed rewards, and I like flashy attacks. That's what it basically boils down to for me. :I will agree that SR is in almost all aspects overall more fun + challenging and has more variety to the flashy attacks (even if SR's flashy attacks aren't as flashy as Monster Box's attacks, SR does still at least have more of them), I just really can't get over the non-guarnteed rewards for killing stuff. Once they fix the drop rate system to be something that gives you a guarnteed item drop after killing something enough times (as in "set number of times" instead of "random chance that will trigger sooner or later if you keep at it"), then SR will pretty much be my ultimate game. That hasn't happened yet and it may very well not happen. The guarnteed gold drops in Monster Box are what I like- all you need to power up is gold, and you have a 100% chance of getting some when you kill stuff. Feels much more rewarding to me than "am I gonna get that item drop this time or will I have to come back and kill it again?". I fucking hate "random chance that will trigger sooner or later if you keep at it" item drop systems and yet they seem to be the most common type of item drop system among games in which monsters drop items. It's really fucking annoying. (Unlike you I don't swear that often, so if I'' swore ''twice that's saying something about how much I hate it). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:40, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::So your point is just that how you can get things dropped easier. It's just about that, but the rest of the game is still lame. The lamest part is how they update. Like you've said, MB has got 3 separate updates just for stats! It's like "Oh it's Friday again we have ran out of idea in MB but we don't wanna update SR so we make a mere stat"! That's one of the reason why I hated MB, about how it is just a small-scaled game like Elemental Box while it is still updated SO FUCKING OFTEN, that it occupied SR and PG2's update routine for more than a few cycles, and delaying SR updates so much! It's just "Oh MB is hated! Let's make more updates to it to frustrate the players"! That's what we hate about MB, and how I actually wondered it to be the end of SR. If you want easy reward, go wear a bronze medal and go away. Don't occupy what the majority likes. Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 11:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Well then. A rant indeed. Anyway, I'll still deal with each of your points. You missed some of my initial points, I also like just feeling invincible without having to cheat. I also like how flashy the attacks in MB are. Boxer gets crazy splash range in the hands of smarter players, which looks quite flashy and epic due to the really low AGI. Gladiator gets waves that hit a. Ton. Of enemies when used properly and tend to kill quite effectively. Sniper.... okay maybe that turned out a little lame flashiness-wise. Magician. Magician Magician Magician. Have you ever tried 10 in Electric Shock + 90 in Multiple Chain while trying to keep the bar really close to max (instant Get-Set saves you if you go over the limit)? The flashiness of that attack can get simply unreal- especially with multiple such Magicians. I find it quite enjoyable to watch. Yes, SR has some flashy attacks too, just not yet anything quite like the MB Magician. Anyway, you're a bit misguided in trying to say "So your point is just that how you can get things dropped easier.". ::Evidently if I said "I like Monster Box" then I don't find it lame- sorry to hear you do. I will admit that I wish they would focus more on adding more classes and maybe more monsters instead of "here- more stats"- that does get kind of annoying. I don't think you could quite call Monster Box as small-scale as, say, Elemental Box or Ray Trace Fighter, though it's most certainly not large-scale either. Also, it is a new game, so it's really only natural that for the moment it's getting a ton of updates while the other games are being somewhat neglected. I'm sure SR will get back on the main update schedule again soon enough- I hope so anyway. At any rate I'm fairly certain that MB will not be the end of SR, I highly doubt we have to worry about that at all. ;) ::Bronze Medals. I can understand how that seems like a sound idea at first glance, but I have some issues with them. They take up a compo slot, so it takes a little longer for each kill- giving later game bosses even just that much more time to kill you dead and waste your run. Also, while they do improve the chances, it's still "random chance that will trigger sooner or later if you keep at it". Even if the random chance is higher, it's still random chance, not "set reward for set feat". I'm really hoping ha55ii changes the item drop system to a "set reward for set feat" system. I don't care if the average number of runs needed still remains the same, just that I know exactly when I'm gonna get what reward for killing what stuff. I may even have an idea for how that could work- I'll post it on the Fan-Ball Wiki sometime later. ::"Don't occupy what the majority likes."? I'm gonna guess you meant something along the lines of "Don't go contrary to what the majority likes." Sorry, but, um.... I like games such as Stick Ranger and Monster Box for god's sake. Games that the vast majority of people out there don't even know of. The majority like games like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto, which I don't like much. When has what the majority likes ever affected what I like? When has any one person or even any group of people ever had the final say on what games I play? Never to both questions. I'll play and enjoy the games that I find enjoyable and like for the reasons I like them and avoid the games that I don't like and wouldn't find enjoyable for the reasons I wouldn't find them enjoyable, thank you very much. I have no need to follow the crowds exact actions, likes, and dislikes, and I feel no need to follow the crowds exact actions, likes, and dislikes. I am an individual. I am me. I represent nobody but myself. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay- what? So Stick Ranger gets an update for the first time in a while.... and it's a drop rate change. Please tell me ha55ii made drops more common in general then at least? Really ha55ii probably could've added more items and/or another stage at the same time as the drop rate change if they wanted to, so why didn't they?? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Blame the laziness of the average person. 21:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :.... Um.... hm.... guess I really can't say much to ha55ii if I get lazy myself sometimes, eheheheh.... hopefully they decide to break the schedule and update SR again next week too then? Hopefully? I mean, real low chances, just.... dang it ha55ii- unlike me you have a large group of people who will be disappointed if you grow a lazy streak. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Most are increased, such as the Cards from single bosses have drop rates raised from 5% to 10% and some weapons from them have chances increased from 20% to 33.3%. The most significant increase is the Poison Charm 4 from the "hidden boss" which has its drop rate increased from 20% to 100%. But there are also decrements of drop rates for some items. Diamond 6 nerfed from 1% to 0.33%. For Red Smiley Walkers, Triple Shot reduced from 2% to 1.67%, Staff of Wood from 4% to 2.5%, Green Stone 1 from 1.67% to 1.43%. Ivan247Talk Page 03:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Really, why would an early stone have just that tiny percentage? Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 13:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) And yeah, an update rant came from the one who liked MB :::There are a lot of individual enemies in Opening Street, where all those weapons are dropped. So I guess in a way it balances out, I don't know. 18:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The new update provides an annoyance... Hell 5 has three enemies that look exactly the same, and have nearly identical stats. They just have different attacks. How will we handle this? This isn't like the Grey Boss Box Walkers. They're all in one stage... Do we make individual pages for each, or just make one page and have multiple headers? DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :This is kind of a difficult approach, but I'd think we could separate the Grey Big Box Stickmen by letters (A for the rocket, B for the spears, and C for the homing two-arrow), each into its own article. 08:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I almost had this problem fixing the Cavern 3 pages, since all the enemies were closely related to orange and two would coincide with each other thanks to that color poll. Yeah, I think either they may need something to differ on them, or put them in one page altogether. ( Omega16)(Talk) 10:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :We could also do something like "Grey Big Box Stickman(Rocket/Spear/Two-Arrow)" or something. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say put them in the same page with 3 different sections, and when it is required to link to a specific version (e.g. the Bullet one drops a new item) then we specify which section we are linking to with Grey Big Box Stickman (Bullet) instead. Ivan247Talk Page 11:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: But I also agree with the suggestion that we make 3 different pages with attack name as identifier. Which one to choose will be your decision. Ivan247Talk Page 11:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's my suggestion; One page, but we have three templates. Each one lists it's attack, so we'd have one tabber called "Bullet", one called "Spear", and one called "Two Arrow". Each one would list it's stats, and a description down below. But the thing that'll get me about it is can we have templates and whatnot within the tabber itself? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Templates and things within the tabs are all possible. You can look at my sandbox for an example (the disamb thing is a template) The main problem is how we force a link to open a specific tab. Searched for some info and looks like it requires some tricky JS editing. Maybe we have to make a simplier solutions instead... Ivan247Talk Page 17:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: I'd suggest moving this discussion into Talk page of Hell 5 like how all the new heads/species naming are located at the new stage. Ivan247Talk Page 17:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Number of updates from version number I think this is getting out of hand, Omega16. Yathimc has the right idea, since he did not count the game creation as an update. What he was saying was that the number of updates is 1 subtracted from the version number, then multiplied by 10. ver1.0 (Game creation): (1.0-1)×10=0 updates ver1.1: (1.1-1)×10=1 update ver1.2: (1.2-1)×10=2 updates ... ver15.3: (15.3-1)×10=143 updates, not 142. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 23:29, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Arithmetics like to troll me. I got 142 on this, but after some work I got 143. I may have forgotten about the Island update, so I think that was the problem. ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:54, December 4, 2014 (UTC) So... Is the HTML5 version of SR laggy as all get out for anyone besides me? I even tested the Java version and it runs just fine... I think I'm starting to see a limitation of the HTML5 Conversion thing. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) : I take it that you don't play any of the other games, or they don't do this to you. The HTML5 lag has been known for quite some time now. Ha55ii even had to update Powder Game a second time just to improve optimization. It even has slightly different physics than the Java version (many ball courses now fail because of the HTML5 update), among other minor inconveniences. To answer your question, everyone is experiencing this, and I noticed it happening to SR, too. Hopefully, ha55ii will improve optimization like he did with PG. : It does make sense that HTML5 would cause the game to lag. The games were originally intended for Java only. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 22:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Also encountering lags on HTML5 version. Ivan247Talk Page 01:50, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :@$igma - Never really noticed the lag on other games. Maybe a little on IS, but not as bad as SR. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::It's probably because SR is such a large game. That may be the reason for such high lag. Omega16 (Talk) 16:08, July 4, 2015 (UTC) The map screen now scrolls even if my cursor is outside of the game area. 0/10 for this update- why so salty ha55ii?? In all seriousness though, yeah, it's a little laggy. On-off sort of laggy to boot. It's like it's somehow smoother than the Java version one moment, then a sudden burst of bad lag the next. I have gaming laptop now (actually got it a little while ago now but yeah). Thankfully the way it deals with lag has remained the same (frames will not progress during lag), but that could still seriously screw up timing.... RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:40, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Agreed, especially when it comes to dodging some of those high-damaging enemies, such as the White Big Vampire Fish and...that yellow-tailed beast. Omega16 (Talk) 19:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) 60... fps...? .... what. SR has always been a 50fps game and I liked it that way. ha55ii- why?! Q_Q RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Okay, I guess it does look good, just... why? Before this update it was... *sigh* Know what?- whatever. I just... I just dunno how to feel about this update. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Seems that game mechanics are still based on 50FPS instead of 60FPS. At least it doesn't make a Poison of a fixed time any stronger (Unbuffed Poison Arrow 1 still does only 50 Poison damage). Ivan247 Talk Page 03:10, February 26, 2016 (UTC) So, 50 frames of Poison Arrow 1's attack is now 5/6's of a second. Now the times are inaccurate. RedHardcore (talk) 03:35, February 26, 2016 (UTC) @Ivan Okay, well, hopefully ha55ii leaves that well alone; I'm too used to the game being based around 50fps to handle it being changed to being based around 60fps terribly well. Currently, it just makes the game look smoother and ups the pace a little; which getting used it now I guess I actually like. Again with the "ha55ii better leave the mechanics alone" though. However, I suppose if ha66ii does touch the mechanics... I'll always have mods lying around that still use 50fps >;D @Red That seriously makes me worry that ha66ii really will change the game to being fully based around 60fps. If ha66ii does pull that trick I really might stick to only playing 50fps mods. (Also boi you gave me two edit conflicts; lucky Wikia lets me copy changes back when that happens)! xD Both Unrelated note: any chance that I could get you to take a look here and let me know if I made any errors in the formulas or not please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:48, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm currently working on my response. It's a lot more than I expected... ______TΣ 05:42, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Basically I opened a complicated can of worms by wanting to reverse engineer average DPS for fire weapons and weapons that spawn residue at a constant rate? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:46, February 26, 2016 (UTC) WE ALL BITCHED ABOUT HTML5SR BEING SLOW AS FUCK THIS IS HA66II SAYING "FUCK YOU" TO ALL OF US HYPER SPEED "HAVE FUN REACTING TO THIS CUNT'S ATTACKS" STICK RANGERRRRR ignore me im hopped up on pain meds after stepping on a nail and having to get stitches DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:20, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I haven't really paid attention to SR as of late so my input is sort of minimal on my *insert word that is synonymous with 'react'* to this. Maybe we can refer 1/50th second hence this point on as a "tick", as opposed to a "frame" (unless ha55ii will rewrite once more following the frame-rate-based attack algorithm). 07:58, February 26, 2016 (UTC) 1 frame is still 1 frame; we just get 60 of them per second instead of 50 of them per second now. So listed times such as Poison, Freeze, and Fire length from Garnets are 5/6ths of what they say they are now. I'm actually hoping ha55ii changes the time displays to just straight-up tell us how many frames the effects or bonuses last for instead of how many seconds; I do have to admit that I like how smooth the game looks now though it's gonna suck if ha66ii changes the whole system on us. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:18, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, the Mobile Version of Powder Game is 60 fps. RedHardcore (talk) 16:02, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Bonus content coming in the future. We already got Volcano. What else is ha55ii planning to suprise us with? RedHardcore (talk) 05:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :so is the final boss' official name Las Boss also what is with the enormous space between image and RH's text Fascinating. So SR isn't quite done yet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC)